Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mower capable of mowing sloping terrain wherein the mower has a reduced probability of overturning because the operator can tilt the tractor frame upslope maintaining a properly positioned center of gravity.
Description of the Related Art
Tractor mounted mowers capable of mowing on sloping terrain are common in the industry. The mower assembly may be suspended beneath the tractor, attached to "bat wings" on the sides of the tractor, mounted on the front of the tractor, or towed behind the tractor.
Tractor vehicles with mower attachments have long been used in mowing sloping surfaces, particularly by highway maintenance personnel. Most tractors used to mow do not have the ability to change its center of gravity during mowing operations. When sloping terrain is encountered, the center of gravity of the tractor changes, thus increasing the likelihood of tipping over. This situation presents significant hazards to the operator. Some prior slope mowers have attempted to counteract the increased probability of roll over as the terrain slope angle increases, by changing the center of gravity by leveling the tractor frame in a horizontal orientation with respect to the slope angle. Other devices have attempted to overcome this problem by changing the mover deck configuration such that the blade housing changes with respect to variances in the terrain slope. Most of these devices have presented complex solutions to this problem.